


Sora's City of Hope

by Azmodan0210



Series: Sora's Hentai Adventures [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, Ryoujoku no Machi ~Kyouen no Ceremony~ (City of Sin)
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood and Gore, Castration, Cowgirl Position, Doggy Style, F/M, Fantasy, French Kissing, Genital Torture, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Happy Ending, Large Breasts, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Mutilation, Penis In Vagina Sex, Romance, Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence, large dick, rescue romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azmodan0210/pseuds/Azmodan0210
Summary: When Sora hears the cries of help from the distant land, he goes to the Beatrice's kingdom to free Beatrice's kingdom from Franchesco's clutches and after that he wins her heart and trust.





	Sora's City of Hope

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic as suggests is the remake of the hentai named City of Sin in which a dystopian fantasy world in which an evil king Franchesco is using Vanessa and her daughters Beatrice and Kathleen as well as Adele and Faye as the sex dolls as Sora in this story is 19 years old post Kingdom Hearts III as he is going to wreck the entire army of Franchesco's soldiers as this time Sora will use his powers from all Kingdom Hearts games as he will unleash his fury on Franchesco and his barbarians in the most brutal and yet bloody fashion.
> 
> Warning. This fanfic contains explict content. You've been warned. All of their rights belong to their owners.

**An Azmodan0210 Production.**

Meanwhile at Destiny Islands.

Sora is seen meditating in his house as he became 19 years old. He changed from a naive young kid into a serious and adult man. He grown the muscles, let his hair loos much longer and got the stylish x-shaped scar on his face. Sora while meditating had saw the images of an innocent women screaming and evil laughter heard as he had screamed thus making him look pale as his friend Riku the silver haired man with green eyes had saw Sora as Sora was heavingly breathing. "You look pale, Sora. What happened?!" Riku asked the question as Sora had calmed down and answered. "The land of far faraway cries for help and is under attack by a man named Francesco. I need to find that kingdom and liberate it from it's foul fate." Then Riku had opened the portal which leads to the kingdom as Sora had picked his keyblade armor again as Sora with the furious look on his face had said this. "Who the hell those scoundrells think they are?! They will pay for mistreating the women."

**The City of Hope.**

Beatrice's Kingdom.

In the peacefull kingdom the law under Francesco that being not pregnant is illegal while rape is legal. The villagers are being pursuit by Franchesco's barbarians as those barbarians are about to rape the helpless women.

Then a man with the black hair and blue eyes was calmly waiting for his rescue before he gets killed as the man was dressed in black armor. His name was Eric as he is calmly sitting and meditating as thus he suddenly saw the priests being screaming in pain for the crimes they had committed as they were cut down by Sora in his keyblade armor as Sora cut down the the chains which were helding Eric as Eric got his sword back as he thanked Sora. "I thank you for your help, kid. But can you please save Beatrice and her mother and sister for me?! And please, take care of Beatrice." said Eric as he patted Sora by his shoulder as Sora replied. "Francesco's days are numberd. Let's go." Then Sora had told Eric that he received a help from the otherworldly allies from other dimensions as they had started to free the kingdom from village to village while destroying the evil barbarians for good as both Sora and Eric had went to Beatrice's help.

In the nearby village.

(cue ost: Haruki Yamada - New World from Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage 2)

The barbarians are about to attack the woman named Faye. She is a tan skinned woman with the blue eyes and red hair as she got the well endowed figure and large breasts as she got twin swords ready to protect the several villagers as the barbarians led by Franchesco as they are about to kill Faye and the villagers as Faye is dressed in her knight armor, white pants, brown thigh-high boots, white shirt and she wears the bandana on her head. "You wouldn't dare you blockheads. Those women won't bear the children from the likes of you." Faye boasted as the barbarian had sarcastically smiled. "Hah. You know what missy?! Being not pregnant from us is the crime. Better surrender Faye and we will promise you an easy death." Untill the barbarians had saw Sora and Eric walking in in front of him as they got the serious look on their faces as they grabbed their keyblade and sword respectively thus terrifying the barbarians completely. "Oh shit. It's Sora the hero of keyblade war." said the barbarian as his friends continued. "We're screwed." said the second barbarian as Sora and Eric had cracked their necks and fists threatenly. "We would promise you the same thing gentlemen. Only it will be a lie." said Sora as he and Eric along with Faye had started to rush Franchesco's barbarians thus punching them and breaking their ribbs as the barbarians had screamed in pain and fear. Sora had unleashed the thunderbolts as he launched them toward the barbarians which resulted in electrocution of the perverted barbarians away and thus Eric had  swung his sword as he had started to hack down the barbarians flike trees thus making them powerless before black knight himself which made the barbarians to run in fear as Faye had roared furiously as she had started to rush the barbarians as she had started to cut down the various barbarians without mercy with her twin swords as the barbarians are screaming in terror for the crimes they committed as they are torn from limb to limb as the barbarians that tried to attack the village were completely oblitirated as the villagers had cheered for their saviours as Faye had tured toward Sora as she greeted the hero of keyblade war as she had smiled proudly in front of the legendary hero. "Lord Sora is the honor for me to meet you in person allow me to fight alongside you." said Faye as Sora with the smile on his face had crossed his arms. "You have the determination young miss. Let's go and save your friends." Then Sora and Eric along with Faye had started to free the kingdom from Franchesco's clutches.

The random dungeon.

In the cell a blonde mature woman is sitting alongside her daughter and the black haired woman. The first was Vanessa the woman with the long blonde hair and blue eyes. Despite being a mother she possesses the youthfull appearance as she got the well endowed voluptous figure and huge bust. She wears the purple dress. Her daughter Kathleen is also a blonde haired girl with the blue eyes and long hair tied in ponytail as she got the well endowed figure as well and got the well endowed large breasts as she wears the white dress. Beatrice's friend and servant Adele is the woman with the long black hair and blue eyes as she wears the normal brown dress. They worried about Beatrice as they had heard the barbarians and priests screaming in terror as they saw Sora, Faye and Eric hacking down the priests and barbarians as Faye had brought the keys from the cell and gave to Vanessa as Vanessa herself had opened the cell as she is now exiting along with her daughter Kathleen and Adele as they thanked their saviours as Sora and the gang had continued to rip the barbarians into pieces as the priests and barbarians are screaming in pain including the old corrupted priest who got killed for the crimes he had committed.

Then Sora and Eric had saw the army of attacking barbarians and priests as both Eric and Sora had rushed the villains without mercy. Sora had summoned the ray of magical thunder from the sky with his Kingdom Key keyblade thus electrofying the barbarians. And Sora had just getting started Sora also had entered his limit Drive form and with the speed of light had started to slice the barbarians and black cloth priests without mercy as priests and barbarians are screaming in pain as Eric just straight up enjoys slaying the barbarians and priests without mercy as with the swing of his sword he cut down the attacking priests like a tree and then Sora with his keyblade had fired a gigantic fireball as fireball approached the barbarians as the fireball had exploded along with barbarians thus barbarians were scattered to pieces and thus Sora had just continued and thus once again with the speed of light he cut down the crotches of priests and barbarians thus making the perverted villains to scream in pain as Eric and Sora had swung their swords and beheaded the barbarians and priests as they had high fived each other. "Nice job. I'm glad that you are on my side." said Eric as Sora had replied. "Yes it is. Let's go. Time to finish the job."

Near the castle.

(cue ost: Haruki Yamada - The Seven Scars from Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage)

Sora and Eric are walking together as Sora is hiding his face with his keyblade armor helmet to get unnoticed as Eric had started to slash the barbarians on his way as Sora covers him as they slasing the barbarians without mercy as the barbarians had started to scream in pain as they got their genitals and manhoods sliced and castrated the other bunch of barbarians are attacked and ripped into pieces by Sora's keyblade swinging as the barbarians are screaming in pain and then Sora had summoned the ray of laser beams called Ragnarok which reached the priests and barbarians and ripped them to the bloody shreds. Then Sora had jumped high into the castle and started to cut down the barbarians from left to right along with Faye joining them.

Faye had roared furiously as she had started to cut down the barbarians into bloody pieces with the furious roar she left out as the barbarians were screaming in terror as Sora, Faye and Eric had approached the castle just in the nick of time as Sora had jumped high to the balcony as he is ready to free Beatrice.

Meanwhile in the castle.

The big fat man dressed in the black red tunic is about to assault a well endowed woman just to make her his wife. This man is the barbarian king named Francesco Chency as he is about to rape a helpless woman. This woman is Beatrice herself as she is a well endowed woman with the long blonde hair, voluptous beautifull figure, large breasts and blue eyes. She wears the white dress, white stockings and white gloves as she wears the golden crown on her head as she had helplessly blushed. "Don't resist my dear queen. You will soon bear the children of the warriors." said Francesco as Beatrice had helplessly blushed. "No I won't marry the scum like you." Then before Francesco attempted to do the unthinkable, Sora had appeared right behind Francesco's back as Francesco himself had sweated in fear as Sora had appeared along with Eric, Vanessa, Kathleen, Faye and Adele as Sora was holding his kingdom key keyblade as Sora had the disguist at the warrior king. "What I really hate is the scoundrel trying to use the helpless woman just for his own gains." then Francesco had tried to take Beatrice hostage but it was backfired at him as Sora had reacted quickly as Sora had grabbed Francesco's arm thus breaking the fatman's arm and making the warrior king scream in pain as Francesco had screamed in terror for real. "G-GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! NO! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE. MY DREAM. MY EMPIRE. I CAN'T DIE. NOT LIKE THIS!" Francesco had screamed in regret as Sora and the gang had started to pummel the barbarian king as Francesco's subordinates had arrived too late to the rescue as the barbarians had watched in fear as their once proud king had started to suffer the total defeat.

(cue ost: Haruki Yamada - Ai Wo Torimodose from Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage)

First was a pissed off Beatrice as she had put her shoe on Francesco's crotch as she had started to crush it thus making the fatman to scream like a girl as the priest servants of Francesco had started to watch in fear as their proud king had started to suffer the ultimate defeat as Beatrice had her disguist at Francesco and started to pummel him in the face multiple times. "You have no right to become my husband. Consider this as the divorce scum." And then it was Faye's turn as she had started to pummel Francesco with the furious look on her face and growled at Francesco. "This is for the innocent lives you had killed you asshole." Faye had boasted and started to pummel the perverted fatman furiously as Francesco had started to howl in pain and then for a good measure she cut down his crotch thus making the warrior king to screan pain and then she had punched Francesco in the face thus breaking his jaw thus making Francesco to howl in pain again as he is now at mercy of Adele as Adele had grabbed her sword as she thrusted her sword at Francesco's belly thus cutting his belly for good as Francesco had screamed in pain thus holding his bleeding belly as Adele had the disguist at the barbarian king. "I had enough of your lies. The women need to be pregnant only from THOSE whom they love not you and your clowns." And then she had broke Francesco's leg thus making him scream in terror as Adele had roasting the barbarian king for good. "And one more thing you are no warrior, Francesco. You are the sadistic blockhead who needs to be putdown like a dog." Then Adele had punched the perverted fatman in the face thus blasting him into the wall as both Vanessa and kathleen had the sword in their hands as they had cut Francesco's right arm as Francesco had screamed in pain as both Vanessa and Kathleen had hissed at Francesco. "You lying snake. This is for trying to seduce my daughter." said Vanessa as Kathleen had agreed with her mother. "My sister is going to marry the man she loves. Not you, fatass." And then Eric had thrusted his sword at Francesco's leg thus making the fatman to scream in pain as he roasted the warrior king. "In the place where you going there will be no pleasure for you and your servants. You will go into the blazing hell. It's time the both continents will know about your crimes." Then it was Sora's turn to slice Francesco into bloody pieces for the crimes he had committed. "You have to pay for the crimes you had committed. This time the souls who had fallen to your madness are waiting you in hell." Then Sora with the furious roar had started to slice Francesco into the pieces as Francesco had screamed endlessly as his blood had started to spray from his body as Sora had swung his keyblade downwards thus killing Francesco for good as Francesco had screamed for the last time as his subordinates had started to scream in fear and started to run out of here for good as Eric's soldiers had found the remaining running barbarians and priests and finished them off for good as the barbarians were destroyed for good.

After the battle and revolution.

The confrontating nations that they were on the war with each other had started to finally live at peace for a first time as Beatrice is now standing on the balcony alongside Sora who had taken off his helmet as the villagers had started to cheer for their savior as the monsters like Francesco will never return for good. And then Sora had saw the captured last priests and barbarians of Francesco as Sora with the serious look on his face had said this. "The people of Beatrice's kingdom. This war is finally over. There will be no wars and no murders and rape will be no longer legal as the rape itself will be harshly punished. LOOK!" said Sora as he grabbed the blue clothed priest as Sora had placed his keyblade into the priest's crotch as he swung his keyblade down and sliced the crotch of the priest thus making the corrupted priest scream in agony and pain. "The punishment for rape will be castration and beheading." And then Sora had beheaded the blue clothed priest for good thus scaring the last black priests and barbarians as the civilians had started to beat down and cut down the barbarians and priests as priests and barbarians are screaming in pain for the crimes they had committed. Then Sora had said this. "The revolution was a success and this time is the true era of peace. This time this city will be known as the city of hope and this city will be called New Eraqus." said Sora as the villagers and the knights had cheered their new king and queen as Sora is now sharing his kiss with beautifull Beatrice as Eric among the crowd had come around the world and left the city with the smile on his face as the citizens had started to celebrate the era of peace for good.

Durring the night at Beatrice's castle in her room.

Beatrice is sitting in front of her mirror combing her hair and still looking happy after Francesco and his subordinates are destroyed for good. She was combing her hair before going to sleep as he mother and her sister and handmaidens are went to their rooms sleeping. Then after finishing combing her hair Beatrice has gotten up from her chair and just started to adjust her hair untill someone had came from behind and started to massage her breasts. "H-hey what are you doing go easy." said Beatrice as she turned arround and It was Sora as his hands were massaging Beatrice's well endowed breasts as she had started to moan lowly as she turned to Sora and then they kissed each other in the lips. Then Sora undid Beatrice's top of her white dress thus revealing her large and perky breasts as Sora had started to massage her breasts thus making her whimper in joy as Beatrice had thought by herself as Sora knows how to please the women. 'Ah. He is unlike Francesco is a man who is a kind hearted individual who knows how to treat the women with respect. I want Sora as my spouse-AHN! AAAAH' Beatrice had thought as she had moaned durring her kiss with Sora. Both Sora and Beatrice lick each other's tongues as they moan durring the kiss as Sora was massaging  her breasts. Then Sora undressed himself as he revealed his naked torso thus making Beatrice blush innocently as she undid her dress completely leaving only her exposed woman hood and white stockings. Sora had put Beatrice onto the queen like bed as he began to finger her anus and womanhood and began to lick her walls thus making beautifull queen moan in joy. "Ahn! AAHAN! S-Sora-kun. You sure are the natural born lady killer as always. AHN." Beatrice had moaned as Sora had finished fingering her anus and woman hood as Sora revealed his large manhood and made Beatrice to spread her legs as Beatrice had blushed and smiled in happiness. "Make sure you will enjoy this better, my love." said Sora as Beatrice had bowed her head and closed her eyes and then Sora had thrusted his large manhood into her pussy lips and made a thrust thus making Beatrice to moan in joy as she closed her eyes. "Ahn! AAAAAAHN! Y-you're huge, Sora-kun. Please don't stop and make me feel happy." said Beatrice as she had moaned from Sora taking her virginity for a first time as he had started to thrust into her multiple times as Sora with his hands had groped her waist as Beatrice had placed her hands on his back as Sora had begun to fuck her inhards Beatrice had moaned in joy as her breasts had started to jiggle in front of Sora's face. 'HYAUNNN! His manhood is even larger than Francesco. He is so handsome. I can't stop thinking about Sora-kun. He drives me crazy. AHN! AHN! AAAHAAAAN!' Then Sora had put Beatrice behind on his bed and started to fuck her anus thus making the blonde princess moan in joy. Durring the sex, Sora had grabbed Beatrice's perky, round and large breasts and durring the sex both lovers are moaning and durring the kiss. Sora had layed down on the bed and then Beatrice had her womanhood sit on Sora's manhood thus making her moan once again as Sora in front of Beatrice had grabbed her breasts and started to suck on them as Beatrice had whimpered in extasy as she wrapped her hands arround his head thus getting hold of his gentle touching and then Sora's sexual thrusts were thrice as beastly as he grinned his teeth and closed his eyes as Beatrice had her lust fill look on her face as they both moaning durring the sex as Sora had increased his pace as he placed his hands on Beatrice's hips as both Sora and Beatrice moaned their names durring their sex. "AHN! AH! AH! AH! AH! AHAAN! AH! AH! AH! So-So-Sora-kun! I'm cumming! I'm about to cum I-CUMMING! AHN! AAAAAAHN!" Beatrice had moaned as Sora had continued to pound her sexually with speed and strength as Sora had groaned. "ARGH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE, BEATRICE!" And with the final thrust of his manhood into Beatrice's womanhood, Sora had released a lot of semen and seed into her walls as both Sora and Beatrice had moaned. 'ARGH! BEATRIIIIIIIIICE/AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! IT FEEL GOOOOOOOOOD!" And then after the sex they kissed each other again as Beatrice had sucked on Sora's manhood thus gulping the semen as they both went into their dreamland as they sleeping together as outside Beatrice's room, Vanessa had smiled proudly as her daughter had chosen right spose. 'Your mama still sees through you, Beatrice.' Vanessa had thought by herself as she had went back to her room with smiling proudly.

Eight months later.

Sora with his wife Beatrice after their marriage are looking at sunset together as Beatrice is gently patting her own stomach thus revealing to be pregnant with Sora's child as Sora was already in his king outfit as they looked at each other and smiled together as everything is now normal after Francesco and his subordinates are destroyed for good.

In Hell.

Meanwhile Francesco and all of his subordinates are now in burning hell as they knew that their souls are now in hell and they have no escape as they saw Riku who was holding the Lingering Will Keyblade had the cold look in his eyes as he let his disguist at Francesco and his men. "This is the true nightmare from which you gentlemen will never wake up." Then Riku had summoned the fire walls which engulfed Francesco and his priests and barbarians in flame as Francesco along with blue clothed priest, black priests and barbarians are screaming in intense pain as they were burned to ash for the crimes they had committed as Riku had abandoned the hell as Francesco and all of his subordinates were burned down to ashes.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep. As I suggested this fanfic is the remake of City of Sin as after I learned about it I was disguisted how it ended. The women were viciously raped by Francesco's barbarians including Beatrice and her sister Kathleen and her mother Vanessa. Hell even Adele and Faye were raped as well and Eric gets beheaded. While Francesco raped Vanessa and Kathleen his subordinates also beheaded Beatrice thus making this hentai depressing. In my fanfic the rape as in real life is illegal and those who do it will get punished. That is why I made Sora the hero in this fanfic.


End file.
